


Forgotten

by erunamiryene



Series: Heroics, Shenanigans, War Stories, Magic - Tales From Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunamiryene/pseuds/erunamiryene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things happen so fast that you forget something.  Sometimes, it's something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Post-DA2, after the Anders rivalmance

Hawke was sitting on the bench near her front door, cleaning junk out of her backpack. As she felt around in the bottom of the bag, her hand encountered a pendant and chain, which she pulled out to inspect.

The seal of Dumat dangled from her fingers.

She’d meant to give it to Anders once they’d returned from the fortress in the Vimmark mountains, as an apology for putting him through that nightmare. She hadn’t known that the trip would be so hard on him, and she’d wanted to make it up to him somehow. Then things had gotten busy - running out to Sundermount, clearing Aveline’s name, dealing with thugs, trying to play peacekeeper between Meredith and Orsino, a never-ending list of things that had to be done - and she’d just forgotten.

Now she’d never be able to give it to him.

Pendant dangling from her hand, she sat in her foyer and cried.

She cried for the man he’d been - always ready with an easy quip, always at her back complementing her spells with his own, always working on that damn manifesto no matter how much she teased him about it, always up for an impassioned debate.

She cried for what he’d become - consumed by a spirit he’d only wanted to help, terrified he was losing himself, wanting to change how he did things but ultimately unable to do so.

She cried for what she’d lost - the nights where they’d fall asleep still holding hands, the way he’d touch her arm after every battle as though reassuring himself she was okay, the afternoons spent walking through the Hightown market arm-in-arm, the times where he was _himself_ enough to go play cards at the Hanged Man.

Hawke didn’t hear the front door open, didn’t even notice someone else was in the house until Isabela sat down next to her.

“That’s a pretty necklace,” Isabela said. “Where’d you get that?”

“On the trip into the Vimmarks. I was going to … I was going to give it to Anders,” she whispered. “And I forgot. And now I can’t. Because I killed him.”

Isabela slipped it out of Hawke’s hand. “He asked you to do it, you know.”

“That doesn’t make it better.”

“But would you have wanted him to live until he was totally taken over by Justice?”

“... no. But he’s still gone. And I just feel … lost.”

Isabela slipped the necklace over Hawke’s head. “Then you should wear it. To remember him by.” She put her arm around Hawke’s shoulders. “Remember how much he loved you. And how hard he fought to be himself, for you.”

_“Please, kill me before there’s nothing left of me.”_

“Yeah,” Hawke whispered, staring unseeing as tears ran down her face. “I remember.”


End file.
